villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Crayzee Dawg 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evil dictator assad villains wiki.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 03:01, June 2, 2012 Real Life Villains Please remember to add "Villains of history" to these articles. Moleman 9000'' 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Categories Please do not create categories unless you have checked to make sure we do not already have a similar one on this wiki - terms like "Evil-Doers" are considered far too vague for categories: in addition please add all categories you wish to add to an article in a single edit or more rather than 1 category per edit as this is seen as "points gaming". Also when writing an article do not leave it as "write your text here" - add at least a couple of sentences explaining who the criminal / character is, why they are villainous and where they originated. For more information please read the Rules Queen Misery 17:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Category Scoring you keep adding a single category per edit - this is known as "category scoring" and goes against the following rule: *'Category "Scoring" Stops Now' (users who continually add pointless categories to pages with the aim of increasing their edit count will no longer be tolerated (this includes adding a single category per edit) ) if you are adding categories to a page at least add more than one per edit Living Universe 17:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Butch and Woim Why is Butch and Woim a candidate for deletion? Just so you know, when I put something under as a candidate for deletion, I always put a summary why it is. --DragonDude83 21:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) There was also another Butch page For the love of God! STOP adding nonexistent categories to pages, like "America Haters"! Moleman 9000'' 17:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC)'' While this title may be very redundant, it is a very important page because it shows villains that have a strong dislike or need of power against our country. - Crayzee Dawg 101 Did you seriously just remove ResonX's message and thought no one would see it? Pretty sure removing messages like that (which aren't from trolls) is not allowed. Tremorfan94 Re: Today is My Birthday Why thank you very much, Crayzee Dawg 101. I really appreciated that. & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) December 31 That's awesome your birthday is New Year's Eve. I'll wish you a (early) happy birthday to you, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you need to every some help with anything or you wanna chat, don't be afraid to call me, ok? Take care, man. Peace... - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - Crayzee Dawg 101 Real Life Villains Wiki '---------------------------------------------------------' As of now, more than 100 articles have been added by myself, plus many of them are stubs. Wordgirl and PBS What's the idea of removing "PBS Villains" from some of the "Wordgirl Villains"? Wordgirl has always been on PBS on weekdays. And if there are villains from that show, that has to make them PBS Villains aren't I right? Rainbowman 16:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The whole category WordGirl villains is already under PBS Villains, so every page being under the category WordGirl villains makes it under PBS Villains, along with the Thomas And Friends villains page. just saying Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Crayzee Dawg 101 Miss Power Alright. I suppose she's not an outright complete monster. However, take off the remorseful villain category because she didn't show any remorse when she left Earth. Though, it is still debatable. Yours truly, 22:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC)robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk)Robinsonbecky Sounds acceptable to me Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) About Miss Power's status as a short of complete monster Dear Crayzee Dawg 101, you claim that Miss Power isn't necessarily a complete monster by claiming she has some respect for WordGirl. Here's my argument. How are you a hundred percent sure that she had respect for WordGirl and was just manipulating her by teaching her harsh words. It's clear from the beginning that she wanted to take over the Earth even if WordGirl isn't willing to cooperate. You could say that the moment where WordGirl tells her she doesn't want to rule the Earth, you could say that any form of respect she had for her was gone at this point when she beats her up, calls her nothing special, and says that she doesn't deserve her star isignia and removes it. She also sends WordGirl's mom to jail, simply over a disagreement that they had. And, lastly, she tries to murder Dr. Two-Brains and she would've had WordGirl not intervened. All in all, she is a manipulative villainess who deserves her complete monster status. Though, give me some reasons to why she deserves to be in your category. Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 20:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Wherever she is from, maybe that is common for those people and she may even be nice by those standards, so if possibly a person evil for even those standards came, he may cause more deaths than some of the worst and most evil people of all time "Absolute Evil ". However, that is just a theory. Though I will go ahead and add "Complete Monster" back on this page, I suggest we keep "Anti-Villain" and "On & Off Villains" under this page. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 01:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop. The Short of Complete Monster categories are unwanted and stop spamming Fan Villains on pages that don't qualify. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply on "Garfield1601" The "Short of Complete Monster" page maybe was decided uneligible for the reason that Complete Monster is a blunt category and that the title itself is vague, but I dont ever even recall spamming on Fan Villains even once. However, most main antagonists such as King Dedede and others don't count as "Fan Villains" because they're almost always the antagonists of the works in which they appear.Garfield1601 (talk) 21:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you for clearing some of the Short of Complete Monster articles, the removal of the category was not a personal one but due to the fact it would very likely become what's known as a "POV" category: the Complete Monster category itself suffers from this but we can't currently delete it due to its standing in the community, in short a POV category often leads to exaggeration and/or users arguing over what villain is "best" and doesn't help the wiki to grow.. I believe Dukat said it well when he noted "one man's villain is another man's hero" - we also have far too many categories as it is on this wiki, which is why I've made a new rule that new categories are not to be made until further notice (this goes for all users, not just you) Queen Misery (talk) 21:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I just know that this category had standards and wasnt meant to be vague. It was ONLY to be for characters that were known to at once be a "complete monster" or any that have almost become one. For instance, Squidward was an uneligible page since he hardly ever does anything that would be considered evil. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 00:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) why would Berserk require a name change? they're from the manga called what? oh yeah BERSERK XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 13:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC)